He decidido volverme vegetariano
by Ivorosy
Summary: Acostumbrada a las relaciones monógamas, Hinata se termina liando con su profesor, Naruto, el cual es más de relaciones abiertas. Motivada por el amor hacia a éste, acepta mantener este tipo de vinculo. Pero, la aparición de un tal Toneri en la vida de la chica, hace que Naruto empiece a replantearse que quizá la relación que lleva con la Hyūga, ya no es la adecuada.(Two shot).
1. Capítulo I

**ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS:** Two shot (dos capítulos). Escenas sexuales un poco subidas de tono o lime (como gusten llamarle). OoC, intentando no ser muy grave, pero obviamente que no soy el autor y no puedo manejar al cien por ciento las personalidades originales (menos en un universo alterno, AU). Los personajes y referencias al mundo de Naruto obviamente no me pertenecen, son creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Exceptuando eso, lo demás es absolutamente mío (y no sé si enorgullecerme o reírme de las pajas mentales que luego escribo). En cuanto a la narración, advierto que hice un desmadre con los tiempos verbales, así que no se me saquen mucho de onda si unas partes están narradas en presente y otras en pasado. Si ven fallos ortográficos o gramaticales, corríjanme.

 **PALABRAS APROX. CAP 1:** 5,928.

* * *

.

 **HE DECIDIDO VOLVERME VEGETARIANO**

 **Ivorosy**

.

* * *

´.

 **I**

.

* * *

¿Y quién rayos no gustaría de un sujeto como él? Joven, alto, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético. Se supone que la mayoría de los profesores de artes son viejos y hippies. Pero Naruto no.

"Naruto" se le escapa mentalmente su nombre, mientras el autor del mismo yace frente a la clase dando su cátedra. Y la chica quien dedica sus pensamientos hacia su profesor, es nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga, alumna de quinto semestre de la licenciatura de artes visuales.

La mujer continúa contemplándolo desde un pupitre al fondo en la esquina. No daba la típica facha de profesor de artes, divaga, con pantalones negros de vestir y su camisa blanca de manga larga, perfectamente planchada e inmaculada. Pero pese al aspecto tan pulcro, uno se iría a creer que sería alguien serio y aburrido, ¡Pero no! Era divertido y siempre llegaba a clase, sino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al menos de buen humor. Con aquella actitud tan fresca, hacía amenas las clases. Todo el mundo lo amaba (o al menos la mayoría), las chicas desfallecían y los muchachos parecían congeniar y llevarse bien con él. Era como un pez dorado, uno que muchos ansiaban tener entre sus redes, en muchos sentidos. Y algunas chicas lo habían logrado a su manera, por cierto; dado a que Naruto era bastante coqueto rayando a lo mujeriego (según algunas malas lenguas) y porque se le solía ver acompañado de diferentes muchachitas.

Hinata da un respingo cuando Naruto hace contacto visual con ella y le dedica una de esas sonrisas cálidas y pícaras. Ella siente como la sangre comienza a arder en sus mejillas, pero, incluso con gesto tímido, le devuelve el guiño. Sutil y efímero el contacto, Naruto continua dando la clase y no vuelve a voltearla a ver sino hasta finalizar la clase. Entre tanto, la mujer aún no puede congeniar la idea de que alguien como ella tenga una relación sentimental con su profesor. Claro, no es una relación convencional, pero al fin y al cabo están liados.

¿Y por qué alguien como ella? Bueno, Hinata no era de las chicas cuya autoestima estuviera por las nubes. Siempre se consideró bastante simplona, normal, rayando a lo poca cosa. Quizá traumas de la niñez y con lo estricto que fue su padre a la hora de criarla. Pero, ahora sus traumas y problemas de confianza y autoestima no iban a cuento, lo que en verdad le maravillaba era que el pez dorado hubiera decido "instalarse en sus redes". Incluso ahora no veía qué cosa especial vio en ellas, pero allí estaba. Y éste iba y venía a voluntad, eso sí.

¿Cómo aconteció todo? Apenas hace unos cuatro meses, si mal no recordaba. Había salido un viernes por la tarde noche (luego de clases) con unos amigos de la universidad por unas bebidas a un bar ubicado en la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Era un bar más o menos concurrido. De hecho, era considero para los chicos hippie y con gustos excéntricos por el estilo del establecimiento (típico de los raros de artes, decían los otros alumnos de otras facultades). Con pinturas y fotografías extravagantes (muchos de esa rama a la que llaman "arte contemporáneo"). Una bicicleta de los años veinte colgaba en una de las paredes, por ejemplo. Eran ese tipo de cosas curiosas que se encontraban por allí.

Hinata había pedido un té helado de durazno (pues a diferencia de sus compañeros no solía beber alcohol) pero igualmente la pasaba bien.

Y, por azares del destino, esa noche, en ese mismo lugar, unos treinta minutos más tarde luego de su llegada, entró Naruto Uzumaki, junto con otros dos hombres morochos. Inmediatamente esto atrajo la atención de los alumnos y el cotilleo no se hizo esperar.

"¿Qué hacía el profesor Naruto en el bar Ichiraku acompañado de dos hombres? ¿Serán amigos? ¿Serán amantes? ¿Era gay? ¿O bi? ¿En verdad es un mujeriego? ¿O es que a caso hará un trío?" Preguntas de esa índole se escucharon, entre otras más. Hinata, por otro lado, como era muy costumbre suya, sólo cayó mientras escuchaba y, al mismo tiempo, tenía fija la mirada en Naruto quien ni perezoso ni cohibido había ordenado un plato de sopa de fideos y unas cervezas.

Parecía charlar y bromear con el otro par de hombres que lo acompañaban. No parecía que fueran sus "amantes" o algo por el estilo, se veían simple y sencillamente como una salida de viejos amigos.

Muy pronto el cotilleo se fue apagando y los muchachos comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas dejando, por esos momentos, de lado el tema de su profesor y los dos misteriosos hombres de cabellos negros y pieles blancas (que a juicio de las chicas estaban igual o más guapos que el propio Naruto). Pero Hinata no reparó en ellos, no eran de su interés. Su interés reposaba en aquel hombre de enorme y contagiosa sonrisa. Y tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Un gusto que no nació sólo por su físico (porque claro que era guapo y atractivo) si no que, Naruto tenía una forma de pensar bastante optimista y luchadora (si podría catalogarse de esa forma).

"No se rindan, muchachos. No dejen que nada ni nadie los haga de menos por lo que eligieron, por lo que les gusta o les apasiona. A diferencia de muchos que escogen sus carreras o trabajos únicamente por la buena remuneración económica que podrían tener, ustedes se arriesgan en hacer lo que realmente aman, aunque tengan el riesgo de a lo mejor no poder vivir de ello. Pero quién sabe, la vida es corta y única como para desperdiciarla en hacer algo que no nos gusta u odiamos, ¿no les parece?"

Se lo había aprendido, ese discurso. Cada palabra, cada gesto, se mantenían perenne en su memoria. Incluso aún recordaba lo que sintió cuando Naruto lo decía. Un fuerte ánimo y ganas de seguir adelante, felicidad y una agradable llama que comenzó desde su pecho e invadió todo su cuerpo. Desde ese día supo que él era realmente especial. Pero sólo quedaría en eso, pensaba, en mera admiración y respeto de una alumna hacia su profesor.

Hasta que…

— ¿Los invitamos a venir con nosotros? —sugirió uno de los compañeros.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Empezaron a secundar los demás, Hinata se puso nerviosa pero continuó sin opinar. Finalmente, entre los decididos y los indecisos se pusieron de acuerdo y, el más extrovertido del grupo, Kiba, llamó al profesor Naruto, invitándolo a sentarse a su mesa junto con sus otros dos acompañantes.

El hombre reconoció por supuesto a sus alumnos y, dirigiendo la mirada a los dos morochos, los invitó con un ademán de cabeza a aceptar la sugerencia de los muchachos. No tardaron en integrarse y los compañeros, incluso Hinata, estaban sorprendidos de que el profesor aceptara su oferta.

Y como era de esperarse de alguien tan alegre y social como Naruto, logró integrarse a la perfección llevando una conversación bastante agradable y llena de bromas con sus alumnos. Inclusive y luego de unas cuantas inocentadas, los dos hombres que venían con el rubio se acoplaron y empezaron a convivir con los más jóvenes.

Otra ronda de bebidas y las cosas comenzaban a tomar más ritmo y ambiente. Así, poco a poco, descubrieron que aquellos dos sujetos misteriosos eran sólo viejos amigos de su profesor, de nombre Sasuke y Sai, respectivamente. La bebida continuó fluyendo llegando al punto en que la mayoría empezaba a sentirse y notarse mareado. Entre todo el barbullo de la charla y la música de fondo, Hinata permanecía callada y observaba sobria aquella curiosa e improvisada reunión. Se estaba divirtiendo, aún si haber tomado mucho (porque al final decidió sencillamente beber una cerveza) y aún sin participar mucho en las conversaciones, disfrutaba del momento. De la risa de las personas, de las luces bajas y los bits fuertes de la música, del olor a cerveza artesanal y el perfume dulce de su amiga de al lado combinado con su sudor debido al calor encerrado. Olor a cigarrillo, tanto mentolado como el típico humo amargo; el coqueteo de las chicas a los mayores y las mofas de los jóvenes a los mismos. Y luego, pasó lo que creyó nunca pasaría.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callada, Hinata?

Le maravilló tener de repente a su profesor a un lado, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y haciendo contacto visual tan despreocupado.

—Esto… ¿Sabe mi nombre?

—Claro que sí. No podría olvidar el nombre de una de mis alumnas más destacadas. Me gustan tus trabajos, creo que tienes talento, de veras.

—M-Muchas gracias.

—Siempre has sido así de callada y rarita, ¿verdad? —comentó sin ánimo de insultar. Pero Hinata al parecer entendió mal, debido a que se había encogido de hombros y desviado la mirada a sus rodillas—. Lo siento—reparó de inmediato—, no es una ofensa, en absoluto. De hecho, me agradan mucho las personas como tú.

De no ser por lo oscuro y porque las luces hacían un perfecto camuflaje, Naruto habría notado el fuerte rubor de la chica. Pero nadie notó nada y la plática entre ellos continuó. Continuó por largo rato, por cierto. Conversaron sobre varias cosas, algunas triviales y otras de carácter básico. ¿De dónde eres, dónde vives, cuántos años tienes…? Etc.

Pasó el tiempo y, exactamente a las doce con quince de la noche, la mayoría optó por retirarse. Hinata estaba dispuesta a compartir un taxi con algunos amigos, pero Naruto la detuvo.

— ¿Vivimos por el mismo rumbo, no? ¿No quieres que te lleve?

—No quisiera molestarlo y abusar de su amabilidad.

—En absoluto—sonrió—, todo lo contrario. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Hinata giró a ver a sus amigos. Sus amigas, aunque algunas celosas, animaban a que aceptara la oferta mientras que los muchachos, unos tenían gestos suspicaces y otros reflejaban una mueca de picardía, porque ese "te llevo a tu casa" lo interpretaban como claramente otro tipo de propuesta.

Hinata estaba nerviosa. De ser cualquier otra persona, hubiera rechazado sin dudar la oferta. Pero era Naruto. Y Naruto le generaba una genuina confianza, cosa que pocas personas lograban tener efecto en su persona. Y pese a los rumores de que era un mujeriego y que quizá ella fuera otra de sus tantas "víctimas", la respuesta, aunque tardía e indecisa, fue un:

—E-Esta bien, gracias.

Se fueron en el auto del hombre, que era un carro común y cualquiera; ni viejo ni nuevo, ni grande ni pequeño, la típica marca y modelo que se solía encontrar en cada avenida de la ciudad. Naruto codujo a baja velocidad teniendo extrema precaución y fue cuando le confesó a la chica estar algo mareado por la bebida, que por tal motivo le había pedido acompañarlo, para que fuera su copiloto.

—De todos los que estuvimos allí—explicó en un semáforo en rojo—, fuiste la que bebiste menos, por ello me generaste más confianza. Además, así no dejo tan preocupados a Sasuke ni Sai de haberme ido solo con unas copas de más. Serás mis segundos ojos, confío en ti nuestras vidas.

Rió pillo y luego retomó la marcha. Hinata ahora estaba el doble de alerta en el camino e intentó ser el mejor copiloto del mundo. Claro, ahora que sabía la condición del rubio sintió cierto pánico y comenzaba a replantearse si el haber aceptado la oferta de irse con él fue buena idea. Pero el hombre fue muy precavido, así que sus miedos se disiparon tan pronto como vinieron.

Llegaron al departamento de la mujer. Y, antes de bajar, Hinata lo dijo realmente sin reflexionar mucho sobre las consecuencias de aquella inocente propuesta:

— ¿Q-Quieres pasar a tomar un café? No quisiera que continuaras solo de aquí en adelante si estás mareado. — Aclaró— Puedes quedarte un rato y esperar a que se te pase, si así lo prefieres.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Tu casera no se molestara?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien.

—De acuerdo—aceptó con una sonrisa—. Porque honestamente no me siento en las mejores condiciones de continuar conduciendo, al menos no sin un copiloto que esté sobrio. Sólo será un momento, en verdad muchas gracias, Hinata.

—N-No es nada—replicó tímida.

Al entrar, Naruto se tumbó en el sofá y esperó el café de Hinata. Ésta, por otro lado, había ido de inmediato a su pequeña cocina a preparar lo prometido.

El hombre se entretuvo mirando, entre tanto, el lugar en donde rentaba la muchacha. Pequeño, como era de esperarse. Con todo lo básico, como una pequeña sala, una pequeña cocina y al fondo distinguía dos puertas que supuso serían la pequeña habitación y el pequeño baño. La simpleza y el orden podían apreciarse en el sitio, incluso de noche el hombre lograba apreciar el toque femenino que la inquilina le daba a ese espacio; floreros, figuras de porcelana, mantelitos en los muebles y ese olor dulzón que se lograba percibir en el aire. No divagó mucho más pues Hinata se aproximó con el café. Naruto sonrió entretenido al ver que hasta la taza (con el pequeño platito debajo) en la que Hinata servía era de porcelana bastante elegante. Era obvio que la mujer tenía gustos exquisitos.

—Gracias.

Hinata asintió y luego dejó el azúcar, un poco de leche y una cucharita para que el hombre preparara a su gusto la bebida.

— ¿Quieres galletas? —inquirió con afabilidad.

— ¿Tienes?

—Sí, ahora mismo las traigo.

Regresó de inmediato con una bandeja cuyo interior albergaba unas apetitosas galletas de mantequilla. Naruto tomó un par y se deleitó en la textura y el olor de aquellos bocadillos.

—Es muy lindo tu departamento—comentó jovial, masticando algo de bocado de galleta. Tragó—, tienes un excelente gusto para decorar.

— ¿E-En serio?

—Sí, por supuesto—asintió para después comerse una segunda galleta.

Hinata no hacía más que hacerle compañía y observarlo; lo escuchó mascullar lo deliciosas que estaban los bocadillos y luego volver a hacer contacto visual con ella. Sus ojos azules resaltaban aún con poca luz y eso la dejó un poco hipnotizada.

— ¿Y vives tu sola aquí o compartes con alguien?

—No, solo yo.

—Eso es bueno, vivir solo tiene bastantes ventajas—rió pillo, luego colocó gesto más sereno—Aunque a veces también uno se llega a sentir solo y echar de menos algo de compañía.

— ¿También vives solo? —Se aventuró a indagar, pero inmediatamente se llevó los dedos a los labios creyéndose bastante impertinente en la vida personal de su profesor— Oh, perdón, no quise ser indiscreta.

—No, para nada, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Hinata apretujó sus rodillas con las manos, ciertamente nerviosa. La curiosidad en ciertas áreas de la vida del hombre le estaban corroyendo y, ahora que su profesor le había dado la libertad de poder preguntar lo que fuese…

— ¿Es casado?

—A mis veintinueve años uno diría que ya sería hora. Pero lo cierto es que no, no soy casado…—bufó—De hecho, no creo en eso del matrimonio. Pero supongo que eso no es sorpresa dado a que hoy en día es un pensamiento muy típico en nuestras generaciones, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo.

— ¿Tú sí crees en el matrimonio?

—No sé sí creer, pero sí me gustaría hacerlo, quizá, algún día.

—Ya veo, ¿y tienes novio o algún tipo de relación?

—No, hace año y medio que terminé con mi último noviazgo.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Usted tiene novia?

— ¿Usted? Tutéame como lo habías estado haciendo, no te preocupes, no me molesta. Además, si me hablas tan formal me haces sentir demasiado viejo y sólo te llevo como seis años, que no es para tanto.

—S-Sí, lo siento…Entonces, ¿tienes novia?

—No. Salgo con mujeres, pero no he tenido nada serio desde hace algunos años.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es difícil de explicar, pero digamos que han sido pocas las mujeres que comprenden lo que es tener una "relación abierta".

Silencio.

— ¿Relación abierta? —repitió sorprendida.

—Sí, ya sabes, tienes tu relación principal y formal de pareja con alguien, pero al mismo tiempo ambos pueden estar con más personas… ¿Nunca has tenido algo así?

—N-No.

— ¿Siempre has tenido parejas monógamas?

—Sí.

—Ya veo. Está bien—se encogió de hombros aún sin quitar ese buen y agradable humor—. Digo, no es que crea que el ser monógamo está mal, sólo que tampoco creo en eso. De hecho, esta dicho científicamente que la monogamia es algo anti natural en el hombre. Ya sabes, como especie animal somos de los seres más sociales, la monogamia déjaselas a ciertas especies que biológicamente están hechas para ello como algunos parásitos o aves, por ejemplo. Pero en cuanto al reino animal, la gran mayoría somos unos polígamos, especialmente los mamíferos. Los chimpancés y bonobos, que son nuestros parientes más cercanos, se la pasan teniendo sexo con diferentes parejas todo el tiempo. Personalmente me parece que la monogamia y el matrimonio se crearon como un control social y económico, también quizá por supervivencia entre otras muchas cosas que tienen que ver con cultura y evolución. Y, ah, la cultura popular y las ideas del amor romántico lo han idealizado a unas magnitudes impresionantes, por tanto dejé esas ideas de hallar a "mi otra mitad" y pasar mi eternidad junto a ella. Intenté esas relaciones alguna vez, pero pronto me di cuenta que no iban conmigo, porque al final o ellas me eran infieles o lo era yo…Celos, desconfianza, posesión, decidí que no quería ese tipo de cosas en mi vida, y en una relación monógama difícilmente iba a lograrlo; más aún, con tanta tecnología y redes sociales es bastante difícil mantener la fidelidad sexual y sentimental, estos tiempos son curiosos, el compromiso suele ser algo raro y las relaciones son menos duraderas. Eso de encontrar el amor de tu vida a los veinte y estar juntos de allí en más hasta que la muerte los separe quedó en el siglo pasado, con nuestros abuelos y todavía a algunos de nuestros padres y si ellos estaban mal o bien o nosotros somos los que estamos mal o bien, no lo sé, sólo soy consciente que las cosas siempre están en constante cambio, como siempre ha sido. Perdón, seguro ya te aburrí con mi verborrea, no tengo suficiente en clases y ahora también vengo a atormentarte hasta en tu departamento.

Naruto se volvió a encoger de hombros y sonrió un poco avergonzado cayendo en cuenta de que a lo mejor había hablado de más.

La chica en un inicio no supo qué decir con exactitud. Le maravilló bastante que su profesor tuviera esa ideología, pues no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, optó por regalarle una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No, para nada. Me gusta mucho escucharte, creo que es muy interesante lo que me has dicho. A decir verdad, me considero una persona algo cuadrada y difícilmente veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista que no sea el mío. Pero me agrada cuando me los hacen ver. Jamás había conocido a alguien que me dijera estas cosas de forma tan abierta y honesta, y creo que en muchas cosas tienes razón. Muchos de mis compañeros se jactan de tener a su pareja y ser fieles a ellas cuando en realidad en más de una ocasión les han mentido, pero si bien, es cierto que a lo mejor la monogamia no es algo natural en nuestra especie, los seres humanos también somos los único en ir en contra de lo natural—Hinata se aclaró la garganta al notar que Naruto la miraba con suma atención, pero estaba decidida a compartir sus ideas justo como él había hecho momentos atrás—. Como por ejemplo, nuestra boca, que tiene las funciones originales para hablar y alimentarnos, pero también la usamos para otros fines como besar, tocar algún instrumento, silbar…Pasa algo parecido con la gente que es vegetariana o vegana, que aún pudiendo consumir carnes y alimentos de origen animal, deciden optar por una dieta libre de estos y por supuesto que no está mal y también puede ser saludable. Algo así pasa con la monogamia y creo que en general con el tipo de relación que se desee construir. Por ello creo que es bastante interesante y respetable el tipo de relación que deseas, aunque claro, yo no estoy segura de poder hacer algo así dado a que toda mi vida he sido una "vegetariana".

Naruto la miró estupefacto. Bajó la cabeza y soltó una risita para luego volver a encarar a la mujer con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres increíble, Hinata?

Hinata sintió su cara incendiarse, por así decirlo, ya que sólo se tornó de un color rojo.

—Y-Yo…

—Deberíamos salir juntos en otra ocasión—sugirió—, Tus ideas también son interesantes y me ha agradado charlar contigo, quisiera seguir haciéndolo en otra ocasión y en mejores condiciones, ¿Qué dices?

—S-Sí, claro.

—Perfecto—chasqueó contento, miró su reloj de muñeca y enarcó las cejas—. ¡Oh, rayos! Creo que será hora de que me vaya, muchas gracias por el café y la charla, como dije, fueron muy agradables.

— ¿Estás seguro de ya estar bien? —cuestionó inquieta mientras seguía a Naruto a la puerta.

—Por supuesto, el mareo ya disminuyó bastante por tu café, no te preocupes. Te mando un mensaje cuando llegue a mí casa si así lo prefieres.

—Por favor—admitió yendo rápida por pluma y un trozo de papel—. Ten, es mi número.

Naruto lo cogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo de pantalón para luego sonreírle agradable.

—Te marco en quince, de veras. —Colocó una mano en la cabeza de la chica y se inclinó levemente para así cortar algo de distancia entre rostro y rostro—. Bonita noche.

Fue un gesto fugaz, pero que hizo que a la mujer el corazón le palpitara a mil por hora.

—Bonita noche.

Se marchó. Minutos más tarde le notificó por mensaje que había llegado sano y salvo a su hogar y, en ese mismo mensaje la invitó a salir el domingo por la tarde: "Vamos por un café". A la mujer se le pintó una sonrisita tímida, respondió de inmediato: "Sí, está bien. ¿Dónde y a qué hora nos vemos?".

Esa noche apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño de tanta emoción.

 **-o-**

Por supuesto, a la mañana siguiente habló de su pequeño encuentro con uno de sus más cercanos amigos, Shino. Quien le advirtió que fuera precavida debido a que muy probablemente lo que quería Naruto sólo era acostarse con ella.

"No digo que no salgas con él, sólo que seas cuidadosa. Si no es lo que buscas, lo prudente es que te alejes."

Y claro que no era lo que la chica buscaba, que una vez que se acostaran, Naruto perdiera el interés y sencillamente se fuera, como en muchas ocasiones llegaba a suceder. Tampoco creía que Naruto fuera de ese estilo tan vago. A decir verdad, lo consideraba que era una persona bastante directa y honesta. Y si sólo quería eso de ella, lo habría dicho e intentando ayer por la noche. Además no aspiraba a llegar tan lejos con él, si a caso y a lo mucho cosechar una buena amistad y ya estaba. Quién sabe. Todo dependería de lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante.

"Sí, muchas gracias Shino, te diré qué tal me fue mañana."

 **-o-**

Y salieron, como habían quedado, el domingo por un café. La charla fue amena como la noche pasada y en verdad platicaron de muchas y variadas cosas. Rieron y la pasaron agradable en compañía mutua. Parecían encajar de maravilla. Se sentían en plena confianza el uno junto al otro. Naruto entonces le pidió una segunda cita, y luego una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta…

 **-o-**

Llovía. Y estaban en el departamento de Hinata.

El agua los había tomado por sorpresa estando en la escuela. Y Naruto, había ofrecido nuevamente llevarla a su casa. Hinata le ofreció entonces pasar para que se secara (pues ambos estaban mojados) y de paso, esperar a que la lluvia se calmara y así prevenir alguna especie de accidente por la poca visibilidad. Éste aceptó. Una vez en el interior, Hinata puso agua a calentar en la estufa e inmediatamente después fue por un par de toallas, le ofreció una a Naruto, el cual fue a uno de los sillones a sentarse para frotarse el cabello.

La mujer aprovechó para ir a cambiarse. Fue a su habitación y se quitó entonces la camisa y el sostén húmedos, se colocó únicamente su blusón gris de dormir. Igualmente, sustituyo sus jeans por unos simples pants y sus zapatillas por unas pantuflas blancas. Al inicio dudó un poco si salir, ¿sería buena idea andar con esas fachas enfrente de Naruto? Pero, a esas alturas, se sentía con la total confianza y comodidad con el hombre que al final no le importó mucho y decidió salir de igual modo. Fue entonces directo a la cocina a pagar el fogón y servir el agua en un par de tazas, llevó los ingredientes en una bandeja para que ambos pudieran prepararse su café y té al gusto.

Naruto agradeció la afabilidad y pronto los dos comenzaron a prepararse sus bebidas. Ambos degustaron el agua caliente con placer, era relajante, estando en compañía en una tarde lluviosa.

Luego, el hombre se ofreció a secarle el cabello a la chica cuyo cabello escurría una que otra gota de agua. Hinata se negó al principio pero ante la insistencia y el jugueteo del rubio, cedió.Con timidez se sentó a su lado y le dio la espalda para que éste le colocara la toalla sobre la cabeza y comenzara a frotar con delicadeza. Eran masajes suaves que lentamente descendían.

Era un poco vergonzoso, tenerlo tan cerca. Más aún, lo movimientos lentos de éste le hacían erizar la piel. No sabía que Naruto tenía una esplendorosa vista de su espalda y que su largo y mojado cabello desprendía un exquisito olor dulce producto de su crema para peinar, y que esto, le resultaba bastante estimulante al hombre.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el aliento tibio sobre su nunca y luego un beso en el hombro, Hinata viró el cuello, con expresión consternada y avergonzada y, antes siquiera de que un "Naruto" se asomara por su boca, el hombre atrapó sus labios con los suyos, llevando luego amabas manos a las caderas de Hinata, acercando su pelvis con sus nalgas. Profundizó el beso y para ese entonces, incluso temblando de asombro y nervios, Hinata correspondió. Agitada, torpe y avergonzada, al final, se dejó llevar por el momento…Porque, después de todo, _era algo que ella también deseaba._

La mano derecha que se hallaba en sus caderas, se las ingenió para meterse dentro de aquel blusón gris y palpar directamente el abdomen de la chica, sentir su suave y tibia piel, subir despacio y estrujar un pecho (un gran pecho), la mujer cortó el beso para entonces soltar un suspiro. El hombre aprovechó para seguir besando esa unión entre el hombro y el cuello y, teniéndola de espaldas aprovechó para seguir entretenido con aquel pecho mientras que la mano izquierda (al contrario de la derecha) bajaba y se escabullía dentro de aquel pants, evadiendo igualmente las bragas para llegar directamente a los labios mayores. En este punto, Hinata arqueó levemente la espalda y soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir los dedos del hombre juguetear y hacer círculos con los dedos en su sexo.

"Vamos a tu cuarto" Susurró en su oído, a lo que Hinata, cegada por la excitación y deseo, sólo asintió. Se levantaron entonces, dejaron las bebidas, entraron a la habitación y Naruto cerró la puerta.

 **-o-**

Hinata jamás había sentido algo así con alguien, ni siquiera cuando había perdido la virginidad con su primer novio, al cual, por supuesto tenía en su tiempo bastante afecto.

No. Definitivamente, aquella primera vez con Naruto fue más que especial. Con el sonido de la lluvia golpeteando el techo y el vidrio de la ventana, la piel caliente del rubio que tenía un aroma cítrico y fresco. El amable tacto del hombre, que la tocó y acarició con ternura sin dejar el deseo y el erotismo de lado.

Y Naruto, al momento de que ésta lo montó y observó su bella figura sobre él; los grandes y blancos pechos, aprisionarlos con sus manos, escucharla gemir de placer mientras su rostro sonrojado comenzaba a humedecerse por sudor…Quedó simplemente embelesado. Ella terminó. Luego fue el turno de él y, abrazándola con cuidado, cambiaron de posición.

Olía tan dulce y tan bien, pensó mientras la embestía y hundía la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello de ésta. Al eyacular, Naruto la miró directo a los ojos, ambos se observaron sin decir nada y luego, un beso.

Salió de ella y se retiró el condón, lo envolvió en papel y lo tiró en el cesto de basura. Inmediatamente regresó a la cama a su lado, la abrazó y se dejó caer en su desnudo pecho, Hinata empezó entonces a acariciarle los cabellos y la espalda con dulzura. Naruto sonrió.

Sí. Para ambos aquella primera vez fue bastante especial, porque a pesar de que los dos ya habían intimado anteriormente con otras personas, era como si por primera vez hubieran hecho el amor.

 _Extraño_. Pero _adorable_.

 **-o-**

Naruto colocó un poco de música instrumental desde su celular, a un volumen apropiado para poder platicar a gusto con la mujer que yacía desnuda a su lado.

Ambos acostados de lateral, rostro frente a rostro, observándose con sonrisitas traviesas, dejando ese momento ahogarse con el shamisen*, las flautas y los taikos* que sonaban de fondo en el móvil del rubio.

—Hinata—profirió finalmente Naruto—, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La chica finalmente cayó en cuenta de la seriedad de esa pregunta y de lo que habían hecho momentos atrás. Se reincorporó y la sonrisa de minutos atrás había desaparecido. El hombre la imitó y se levantó de igual modo.

—Hace tiempo que no le hago ese tipo de pregunta a una chica—continuó con semblante serio—. Para serte honesto, me siento como un chico de diecisiete años con esta propuesta que te hago.

Hinata se mordió el labio y apretujó las sabanas entre sus dedos.

—No sé si una relación entre tú y yo funcione, Naruto—Viró para verlo a los ojos, para luego bajar la mirada con ademán un tanto afligido—. Y-Ya sabes…A ti no te van las relaciones monógamas y no me gustaría que te obligues a serlo sólo porque yo lo soy y al final me termines mintiendo.

Naruto quedó austero y pensativo.

—Es cierto—aceptó—, no puedo prometerte serte fiel, pero puedo prometerte que jamás te mentiría.

Posó una mano sobre la de ella y con ello la obligó a hacer contacto visual. Naruto destilaba seguridad.

—Tampoco quiero forzarte a mantener una relación abierta si te sientes incomoda con ello—continuó—, pero definitivamente no quiero ser sólo tu amigo y, te he cogido un gran cariño y respeto para sólo tener una amistad con derechos. Hinata, en verdad te quiero. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Podríamos a caso intentarlo y ver qué sucede?

La seguridad de Naruto la intimidaba, pero también le gustaba. Y mucho.

—Y, ¿si por algún motivo las cosas no funcionan?… —insistió temerosa.

—Paramos y seguimos siendo amigos como en un inicio.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo, de veras.

La tomó tierno de los cabellos y la acercó hacía sí, para topar sus frentes y luego besarla suave en los labios.

"¿A caso sería buena idea?" Pensó Hinata perdiéndose poco a poco en aquel contacto. Bueno, se dijo, era cuestión de arriesgarse y ver qué sucedía. Porque debía admitirlo, si estaba dispuesta a aceptar tal reto, era sencillamente porque estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Y, ¿quién no ha hecho locuras cuando se está así por alguien?

 **-o-**

Celos.

Casi siempre es lo más problemático de manejar en la mayoría de las relaciones amorosas, en especial en una abierta y más si es tu primera vez en una. A Hinata le costaba mucho trabajo no desanimarse cuando veía a Naruto con otras chicas. Pero el hombre, como prometió, siempre fue honesto con ella diciéndole la verdad en todo momento: "No, es sólo una amiga", "Pues sí, con ella tengo algo que ver", "Shion, sí, me he estado acostando con ella desde hace algunos meses, pero sólo eso."

Era bastante difícil, debía admitir. Al principio las cosas le resultaban bastante extrañas y hasta incomodas; llegaba a doler terriblemente por momentos al punto de hacerla llorar en las noches preguntándose si el haber aceptado tal relación fue buena idea. Ella, a diferencia de Naruto, muy laboriosamente llegaba a interesarse sentimental o sexualmente en alguien y, definitivamente, muy engorrosamente lograría liarse con otra persona que no fuese el mismo Naruto. Quizá, por ese lado las cosas fueran algo "injustas", pensaba.

"Habla con Naruto" le sugirió su amigo Shino. "Lo primordial en toda relación es la comunicación. Hasta ahora, Naruto ha sido honesto contigo ¿no?, tú deberías hacer lo mismo".

Y así lo hizo. Días después abordó al rubio cuando salieron en una de sus tantas citas.

—Los celos son una cosa complicada de manejar, lo sé. Al fin y al cabo son algo natural e inherente en la naturaleza humana—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa despreocupada—. El temor a perder algo o alguien, que los beneficios que se tienen con cierta persona se vean afectados o perdidos, esa son la esencia de los celos—suspiró—. No temas, Hinata. A ti es a la que quiero realmente, eso te lo puedo asegurar, de veras. Y si, por algún motivo mis sentimientos cambiasen, te lo haría saber. Jamás te ocultaría algo. Y, me gustaría que confiaras en mí como yo lo hago contigo.

Hinata agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, confío en ti.

—Entonces no te aflijas—posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ésta y la hizo que le mirara a los ojos—, no me gusta verte así.

—Es que no es sencillo—respondió, rompiendo el contacto visual—. Es la primera vez que intento algo como esto con alguien, así que…

—Comprendo. Pero, si sigues sintiéndote así…—su semblante se ensombreció, la voz se volvió más grave—. No quiero atraparte de ningún modo en una relación toxica conmigo. Así que, si no te sientes cómoda o feliz no te juzgaré si decides irte. Aunque me duela, preferiría verte lejos pero feliz, que tenerte a mi lado triste o sufriendo.

La chica volvió a encararlo, notó el pesar en el gesto del hombre. Se mordió el labio. Podía percibir que en verdad Naruto se preocupaba por ella y que, en definitiva, le tenía un genuino afecto. No era fácil manejar la situación en la que se había metido, sin embargo, había algo en aquel hombre que provocaba que sus dudas y preocupaciones se apaciguaran.

Decidió abrazarlo, recargando con cariño su cabeza sobre su pecho. El abrazo fue correspondido, con un beso sobre la coronilla como un guiño extra de querencia.

—Naruto…—musitó. Para luego levantar el rostro y toparse a escasos centímetros de su barbilla, Naruto se acomodó para que no fuera su barbilla, si no sus labios, los que Hinata pudiera besar.

En adelante, Hinata aprendió a confiar plenamente en la relación que poco a poco iba construyendo con Uzumaki. Sólo el tiempo diría si aquello en verdad funcionaría.

 **-o-**

Los días, las semanas y los meses transcurrieron y Hinata lograba acoplarse a su nueva relación. Las cosas entre ambos iban de maravilla, y luego… **Algo no andaba bien.**

•••

* * *

 **Shamisen, taikos*:** El **Shamisen** o **samisen,** es un instrumento musical japonés derivado del chino _sānxián_ (tres cuerdas). Un **taiko** ( literalmente "gran tambor") es un tambor japonés, tocado con baquetas de madera denominadas _bachi_. Fuera de Japón, el término se refiere a los distintos tipos de tambores japoneses

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fic es producto de una etiqueta en facebook que consistía en hacer un one shot de la petición que se me pidiera si no respondía en menos de tres minutos. Por supuesto no respondí en ese tiempo (tres horas después) y heme aquí.

Icelita, espero que te guste, porque independientemente de esa etiqueta perdida, disfruté mucho escribiendo para una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto. Hace mucho no hacía un Naruhina y en verdad que me ha traído mucha nostalgia. Claro que lo hice con mucho cariño y especialmente dedicado a una buena amiga. Te mando un fuerte abrazo desde México. Espero de corazón te gustara esta idea tan descabellada y poco ortodoxa de abordar tu petición de un Naruto celoso con Hinata xd (que se verá hasta en el siguiente capítulo) (hasta para cumplir retos soy meme mal hecho, discúlpame).

Y como dije anteriormente, originalmente esto iba a ser un one shot, pero como siempre las cosas se me salieron de control y terminé alargando el asunto y me vi en la necesidad de dividir esto en dos partes (dispénsenme).

No sé qué tal les haya parecido esta idea tan chusca producto de una noche de desvelo que andaba viendo un mini documental respecto a la monogamia en netflix xD. Sin embargo, me pareció una idea interesante para abordar y he aquí el extraño resultado

En fin, ¿comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, correcciones, etc? No se corten y con confianza escriban sí les nace en sus corazoncitos hacerme querer saber algo.

Por lo pronto, la segunda parte espero subirlo a más tardar dentro de quince días (porque si bien ya sé cómo acabar esto, lo cierto es que aún no desarrollo como se debe esa segunda mitad). Falta de inspiración y tiempo han sido mis obstáculos y, honestamente, quería subir esto ya para que mi querida Icelita no creyera que había olvidado su one shot (que digievolucionó a two shot).

Les mando besos y abrazos de oso, Ivorosy.

 **Domingo 08 de Julio 2018.**


	2. Capítulo II (Final)

**PALABRAS APROX, CAP 2:** 4,257.

* * *

.

 **II**

.

* * *

 **დ**

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el dorso de su espalda desnuda, provocando que en efecto, su piel se erizara.

—Tienes una piel muy bonita, Hinata.

La mujer aludida giró a ver de reojo a su acompañante, recostado a su lado podía apreciar su blanca piel, la cual era bañada por tenue luz solar filtrada de las cortinas de tul dorado; los blancos cabellos húmedos de sudor, los azules y helados ojos observándola fijamente de manera sugerente.

—Hinata, en serio me gustas mucho—insistió, para luego recargar su mentón en el fino hombro de la chica—. Quédate conmigo.

La abrazó y le depositó un suave beso en donde antes había recargado la barbilla. Hinata sólo ocultó el rostro en la almohada y se encogió.

—Tú no eres como Naruto—continuó el hombre. Acarició los largos cabellos, con ello queriendo que la mujer levantara la cabeza y lo encarara—. Tu naturaleza es como la mía, sólo nos gusta estar con una persona a la vez, ¿por qué aceptas esa relación? No deberías dejar que aquello que crees que es amor te cambie de ideología o código moral, siempre debes ser fiel a tus ideales, sin importar qué… ¿No estás de acuerdo?...Déjalo, quédate conmigo, yo te daré lo que buscas, lo que necesitas…

Finalmente la mujer lo encaró, le miró fijo, pestañeando un par de veces lenta y meditativa. Entre abrió los labios ligeramente.

—Lo pensaré, Toneri—dijo escueta, apenas audible.

El hombre sonrió como un hombre que está a punto de saborear la gloriosa sensación de la victoria. Volvió a acortar distancia entre rostros y le besó sin miramiento.

Todavía no podía creer cómo fue que se terminó liando con aquel sujeto, pero así fue y allí estaba. Pensó la Hyūga en muchas cosas mientras se dejaba llevar por el ímpetu de aquellos besos y, entre ellas, realmente tenía en consideración aquella propuesta del albino.

 **-o-**

Últimamente se sentía extraño, era como si algo no anduviera bien con él. O no es precisamente que _algo anduviera mal_ , reflexionaba, más bien, las cosas resultaban diferentes a como antes. Y todo empezó tiempo después desde que había empezado a salir formalmente con su alumna.

¿Qué era aquello tan extraño que le sucedía? Pues, en términos sencillos: estaba perdiendo el interés de toda mujer que no fuera Hinata Hyūga.

Al principio no le tomó tanta importancia. Pensaba que, como ahora estaba en una fase de "luna de miel" con su nueva relación y eso suponía de, efectivamente, mucho sexo y salidas; era, naturalmente, perder el interés en las otras mujeres dado que por ahora, todas esas necesidades carnales y afectivas se veían en su mayoría satisfechas. Pero cuando el sexo entre ellos aminoró, pensó que el interés por las otras volvería…Pero no ocurrió de ese modo, incluso así continuó con aquella apatía por el resto del sexo femenino.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Y, lo más importante ¿era a caso aquello pasajero? ¿Una simple etapa? ¿O acaso era un cambio permanente? Porque, definitivamente, no podía creer que estuviera tan enamorado de su alumna para que las otras mujeres con las que antes estaba y pudiera estar, le fueran indiferentes.

El colmo fue, cuando, teniendo relaciones con Shion (la única de sus tantas conquistas que aún conservaba, pues desde Hinata poco a poco se había alejado o terminado con la mayoría) y, teniéndola en la típica posición de cuatro, se imaginó estando con su alumna. Los largos cabellos ya no eran rubios platinados, sino negros; la espalda, las nalgas, los suspiros y gemidos ya no eran los de Shion, si los no de Hinata. Se vino pensando en ella, anhelando a esa mujer, recordando tan vivamente su olor femenino, el éxtasis de su precioso perfume.

— ¿Qué crees que me esté pasando? —cuestionó a su compañera una vez finalizaron el acto y yacían ambos recostados mirando el techo. Shion sólo suspiró con fastidió.

—Estás enamorado.

—Sí, eso es obvio—sonrió como si fuese un pequeño niño al cual le han cachado una travesura—. Pero, ya antes lo he estado y aún así seguía sintiendo interés y atracción por otras mujeres.

—Quizá ahora sí te pegó fuerte. Digo, muy, muy fuerte.

—Probablemente…—se quedó reflexivo unos minutos, luego, hizo contacto visual con la mujer que tenía a lado—. Digo, Hinata es fabulosa, es la mujer más amable y encantadora que he conocido. En verdad, a veces pienso que no hay maldad en ella. Claro, tampoco pienso que sea perfecta, como todo ser humano tiene defectos…Pero, es curioso, al principio ni reparaba en ella y ahora ninguna otra mujer ocupa tanto mis pensamientos como lo hace mi querida alumna. Y esa es mi duda, si este sentimiento es sólo pasajero. Ya sabes, soy de la idea de que todo acaba, nada es eterno. Y mi mayor temor es que al final este sentimiento termine desapareciendo y vuelva a las mismas.

Shion se posicionó de lateral, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano, mirándolo fijo, dando el ademán de sumergirse y tomar seriedad en la plática.

—Puede ser una posibilidad—respondió—. El que esto que te está ocurriendo sólo te dure un par de meses más, incluso años, y luego te aburras y vuelvas a seguir teniendo sexo casual con desconocidas…Pero, también existe la posibilidad de que ese sentimiento te dure hasta el último día de tu vida, cosa que sería una situación de una en un millón. En estos tiempos, un amor así es como sacarse la lotería, correspondido, cien por ciento fidelidad y hasta que la muerte los separe, de cuento de hadas, vamos. En cualquier caso, tienes razón, nada es eterno, si el sentimiento no muere por aburrimiento será por envejecimiento.

—Vaya—sonrió de lado—, no creí que fueras tan elocuente.

—Idiota. Como sea, esta será la última vez que nos acostemos. Me siento muy ofendida que te vinieras pensando en tu novia y no en mí.

—Perdona, de veras—rió—. No es que no crea que no estás hermosa y tu figura me desagrade, para nada, es sólo que…

—Sí sí, estás hasta las chanclas prendado de tu noviecilla. Dime algo que no sepa, genio. En fin, lo nuestro se terminó, por ahora, al menos. Eso dependerá si no te aburres de tu relación.

—Sí, ya se verá.

Volvió a reinar el silencio, Naruto de nuevo miraba hacia arriba, pensando, meditando. Por otro lado, la mujer a su lado se había levantado y comenzado a vestirse.

—Aunque, ¿sabes? —Dijo finalmente cuando Shion se colocaba el sostén, captando nuevamente su atención— Muy en mi interior deseo fervientemente que dure hasta siempre.

La mujer sonrió, un gesto que bien podría haberse atribuido a la compasión y la ternura.

—Vaya, vaya…Empiezo a envidiar a esa tal Hinata, te saca un lado cursi y sentimental que jamás te había visto, me pone celosa, lo admito. Me hace creer que el amor en verdad sí existe y no es sólo un producto de reacciones bioquímicas del cerebro.

—Qué te digo, también quiero creer que es más que simple bioquímica… ¿Te invito un trago?

—Creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de esa falta de respeto que me has hecho—negó con la cabeza—. Mira que imaginarte a otra estando conmigo, pequeño idiota…

Naruto sonrió y algo le dijo que, sería quizá la última vez que estaría con aquella fabulosa mujer. Pero así debía ser, toda historia tiene su final, o eso es al menos en lo que creía.

Por otro lado, seguía reflexionando en la situación en la que se había enfrascado. Se daría un poco más de tiempo antes de decidirse y aclararse al cien por ciento de cuál sería su veredicto final respecto a lo que sentía por Hinata y del cómo seguiría siendo su relación. Quería tener todas las cartas en la mesa, estar seguro de su decisión antes de comunicárselo a la Hyūga. Sin embargo, no contempló que a veces la vida da muchos giros.

No contempló eso, no lo contempló a él, a Toneri.

Y, cuando finalmente apareció en sus vidas, tuvo que admitir que: _Algo no andaba bien._

 **-O-**

Pensaba mirando el techo blanco de hormigón. Soltó un largo y meditabundo "Umh" antes de reiterar que: Algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Él no era un hombre celoso, o al menos, no había sentido celos como tal desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Era terrible. En verdad terrible, se decía con frustración. Odiaba sentirlos. Lo hacían sentir vulnerable, inseguro. No eran buenos, no los quería. Además, no eran justos. **Para nada justos.**

Hinata tenía _todo el derecho_ de salir con alguien más. Por supuesto que sí, ese era el acuerdo. Pero, había algo que no le agradaba del todo. Ese tal Toneri, no le daba buena espina. Definitivamente no le daba ni tantita buena espina. De todos los hombres que había en la facultad, justo se tuvo que topar con el más manipulador, posesivo y lava cerebros, ¡Y claro que tenía razonables justificaciones para tacharlo de aquello y más!

Toneri. Frunció el ceño y dejó escapar una exhalación enojosa. Ese chico que Hinata conoció en su taller de Diseño Escenográfico, era un maldito dolor de cabeza. Punto.

Primero le dio la noticia de que un muchacho la había invitado a salir y, ante todo, quedó sorprendido saber que la Hyūga saldría con otro hombre. Porque era el primero desde que habían formalizado su relación. Claro, sabía que Hinata era una chica bastante tranquila y que, definitivamente ella era toda una "vegetariana monógama" por excelencia. Así que, cuando se lo informó, de que lo había conocido en su nuevo taller y que, éste le había invitado a salir, le cayó como balde de agua fría. Fue bastante repentino. No se molestó, ni tampoco sintió como tal aquellas inseguridades llamados celos (al menos no todavía), únicamente le pilló desprevenido.

—Entonces, saldré hoy por la tarde con él. —Le había dicho Hinata por el móvil.

—Ya, ten mucho cuidado. Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme…Me avisas cuando regreses a tu casa, ¿o quieres que vaya por ti?

No sabía aún cuál era la razón del por qué se sentía tan ansioso, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba seguro que hasta Hinata lo había notado, dado que se le escuchó soltar una pequeña risa afectuosa por el auricular.

—No, está bien, Naruto. Te hablo cuando regrese y te digo qué tal me fue.

—Por favor.

—De acuerdo, entonces, me tengo que ir, te quiero.

—También te quiero…Oye…

— ¿Sí, qué pasa?

—Yo...No, nada. Diviértete. Hablamos luego.

—Muy bien.

Colgaron. Naruto quería decirle, moría por decirle: "no vayas, mejor ven conmigo y vamos al cine". Pero no sería justo. Él ya había tenido varias conquistas estando con ella (aunque actualmente ya no tuviera ninguna) y le parecía injusto y egoísta privar a la chica de esas nuevas experiencias. Era su primera vez en una relación abierta así que, era lo correcto dejar que disfrutara también de esos beneficios tanto como él. Así, con esa ideología, decidió cerrar la boca y esperar paciente al llamado de la mujer.

Esa noche, se quedó esperando una llamada que nunca llegó.

 **-O-**

—Es un gran chico, Naruto—relató Hinata al otro lado del teléfono. Se le oía entusiasmada y eso no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, quien sintió un pequeño pero fuerte pinchazo en el corazón—. Fue muy amable y encantador. Fuimos al cine y luego por unas bebidas al Ichiraku. Llegué a casa a las tres de la mañana, ya estaba cansada así que mejor decidí llamarte hasta hoy a medio día, perdona si te preocupé.

—Ya, está bien, no pasa nada… y, ¿no hubo nada más?

—Uh, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes tú…—tragó saliva— ¿Lo hiciste con él?...Puedes decirme, con confianza, de veras.

La pequeña risita falsa que soltó provocó un lioso silencio. El tono de voz de Hinata cambió a uno más discreto.

—No. Creo que aún es muy pronto para eso—contestó finalmente—. S-sólo fueron un par de besos, pero ya sabes cómo soy, me cohíbo de inmediato así que no llegamos a más.

—Ya veo…—suspiró con cierto alivio— ¿Le contaste de nosotros, verdad? De nuestra relación.

—Por supuesto, fue de las primeras cosas que hice. No se lo tomó a mal como pensaba, de hecho dijo que le parecía algo muy fabuloso. Es más, me dijo que le gustaría conocerte mejor porque sólo te conoce de vista como profesor.

—Claro, sí, eso me parece buena idea. —No sonaba muy seguro— A mí también me gustaría conocer al chico que está saliendo con mí querida alumna.

—De acuerdo—concedió contenta—, saldré con él de nuevo el viernes, le diré que también quieres conocerlo. ¿Sabes? Esto es extraño, no sé si pueda acostumbrarme a esto.

— ¿A salir con varios chicos a la vez?

—S-Sí.

—Está bien, tranquila, sólo haz lo que te parezca correcto—consoló afectuoso—. Bueno, de todos modos te veo hoy en la tarde, ¿no?

—Sí, acá te espero…O-Oye…

— ¿Eh? Dime.

Al otro lado del auricular, Hinata se mordió su labio inferior y apretujó el teléfono con más intensidad: nerviosa, temerosa.

—Ayer y hoy te noté un poco ansioso, ¿todo bien? ¿Estás cómodo con esta situación?

La dulce voz de genuina preocupación de la chica provocó que el pecho del hombre se llenara de emoción y un agradable calor.

—No te voy a mentir, Hinata. Y para serte honesto, sí, estoy un poco celoso—confesó—. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Pero tranquila, supongo que en estos momentos es normal puesto que es el primer hombre con el que te lías estando conmigo. Apuesto a que una vez que lo conozca, mis dudas e inseguridades desaparecerán…Así que tranquila y disfruta sin remordimiento.

Hinata entonces pudo relajarse. No sabía cómo, pero las palabras de Naruto siempre lograban animarla y apaciguarla. Se despidieron sin más. Y, en cuanto Naruto colgó, sólo quedó absorto.

" _Cuando lo conozca, mis dudas e inseguridades_ _desaparecerán_ " Había dicho. Más adelante, hubiera deseado podido grabarse, para darle una y otra vez el botón de "repetir" y reírse de su propias y tontas palabras tan optimistas mientras se daba topes en la frente contra la pared. Claro que las dudas e inseguridades no se disiparon…Sólo empeoraron.

 **-O-**

Aún recordaba el día en que Hinata se lo presentó en persona y desde el primer vistazo percibió sería un problema. Uno grande y gordo. No sólo porque la abrazó y besó en la mejilla enfrente de él tan descaradamente, si no que, sus malditos y diabólicos ojos azules lo miraron con desafío. Era obvio que, aquel hombre pretendía más que sólo una relación de sexo casual con su novia. No, la quería a ella. Completa y absolutamente a toda ella. La quería sólo para él y nada más que para él, la alejaría de su lado y, tan sólo imaginar que eso sucedía la sangre le hervía de rabia…Quería romperle la cara. ¡Como osaba pensar así de Hinata! Poseerla como si fuese un vil objeto y, lavarle el cerebro con ideas y palabras bonitas, fantasiosas…Porque eran mentira, obvio que eran mentira. De eso estaba seguro.

Pero el desgraciado lo estaba logrando, poco a poco, ella se estaba alejando. Era como si, día tras día, Hinata fuese construyendo un muro entre ambos. Las salidas entre ellos eran menos frecuentes, la comunicación menos fluida y poco a poco fracturada; detalles como querer tomar su mano o darle un sutil beso se veían frustrados, porque ésta con algún sutil gesto se apartaba.

¿Era en serio? ¿En verdad aquello estaba sucediendo? ¿Su princesa se iría pronto de su lado? La sola idea de que se esfumara de su vida le provocaba una profunda y dolorosa tristeza. Mucho menos ahora que se había dado cuenta que la amaba. Que la amaba mucho. A tal grado de cambiarle su ideología tan arraigada. Dejar la carne y volverse "vegetariano". Y hacerlo de verdad, honesta y genuinamente. Nadie había impactado así en su vida, nunca y jamás en la existencia del planeta tierra existiría otra Hinata Hyūga y eso era razón suficiente para creer que las cosas y las personas algunas veces sí podían cambiar de verdad y que aquel sentimiento que alguna vez discutió con Shion, lo acompañaría hasta el final de sus días.

Y llegó el día que tanto temió. Ambos, sentados en una banca del parque central. Lado a lado, mirando al suelo, los dos tenían gesto pesaroso.

Estaba soleado, a los lejos se escuchaban los alegres gritos de los niños jugando, a las personas pasar en parejas, en compañía, corriendo con sus mascotas o sólo disfrutando en soledad del ameno día y, pese a eso, a Naruto le parecía todo tan gris y vacío. Lo presentía, sabía lo que Hinata iba a decirle…

— ¿De qué querías hablar, Hinata?

—N-Naruto, yo…

 **-O-**

Realmente estaba pensando mucho lo que Toneri le había propuesto. No. Más bien, se quedó analizando ciertas cosas.

" _¿Por qué aceptas esa relación? No deberías dejar que aquello que crees que es amor te cambie de ideología o código moral, siempre debes ser fiel a tus ideales, sin importar qué… ¿No estás de acuerdo?..."_

Fue entonces que se planteó seriamente la idea de si su relación con Naruto podría seguir funcionando y, más importante, ¿en verdad lo amaba? ¿Tanto como para cambiar su código moral, su forma de pensar? Y, en todo caso, ¿a caso era eso correcto? ¿Era bueno o malo cambiar tanto por una persona?

Todo ese manojo de preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza, ni siquiera ponía atención a las calles que miraba por la ventanilla del transporte público mientras se bamboleaba ligeramente de un lado a otro por el movimiento, escuchando sin escuchar la música triste y melancólica del compositor Sufjan Stevens*.

Tenía que aclarar esas dudas pronto, porque, de no ser así…Terminaría sucumbiendo a las peticiones de Toneri y su relación con Naruto se vería definitivamente finalizada. Y no sabía si eso sería para bien o para mal. De por sí, últimamente se sentía lejana al rubio y no era del todo su intención haber creado esa barrera, al menos no conscientemente. Pero las dudas la comenzaban a afligir y atormentar.

¿Qué sentía por Toneri? ¿Qué sentía en verdad por Naruto?

El primero, meditó, era un chico algo especial. Debía admitir que su compañía era grata, le gustaba tanto que le dijera cosas que quería oír. Era inteligente, sabía escuchar. Más aún, compartía su ideología de una sola pareja, en cierto modo, eran bastante compatibles. Le gustaba. Pero, aún así… ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía estando a su lado?

Y pudiera ser, que quizá con Naruto pasara un poco de dolor, en especial en un inicio, al aceptar esa relación poco convencional…Pero, estando con él…

Sonrió dulcemente.

Quizá, tomar decisiones, a veces era una cosa de lo más sencillo y peculiar.

 **-O-**

—N-Naruto, yo…

—Espera, Hinata—interrumpió abrupto—. Antes de que me digas lo que sea que me quieras decir, quisiera poder decirte algo primero. Pero en otro sitio, más apartado.

Hinata asintió. Se levantaron de la banca y caminaron en silencio hacia un lugar del parque más privado y tranquilo. Llegaron a la zona más arboleada y, justo debajo de un castaño decidieron yacer; la sobra que daba era refrescante y, al estar cerca de la biblioteca, era un sitio bastante taciturno. En aquel lugar, frente a frente, mirándola directamente a los ojos con temple decidido y seguro, habló claro y directo:

—He decidido volverme vegetariano—dijo, y Hinata sólo pestañeó un par de veces, evidentemente confundida—. Claro, no en el estricto sentido literal de la palabra. Tú sabes, a lo que me dijiste aquella noche, la primera vez en tu departamento…No quiero estar con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú. Es en serio. Hinata, te amo. En verdad te amo.

La tomó firme de los hombros y el contacto visual fue más constante y tenaz. La mujer entreabrió levemente la boca y luego, bajó la cabeza con un aire decepcionado. Obviamente, esa no era la reacción que el hombre esperaba.

—Naruto—musitó—, ¿Es en serio? ¿Cambiarias realmente el cómo eres? ¿Eso en verdad puede pasar? No quiero, no quiero que te obligues a cambiar o sólo me digas esas bellas palabras para mantenerme a tu lado, porque te dije claramente que odio las mentiras.

Frunció el ceño, sostuvo con más fuerza los hombros de la mujer.

—No es mentira, Hinata—exclamó—. Te prometí que jamás sería deshonesto y aún sigo manteniendo mi palabra. No me estoy obligando a nada, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Desde hace tiempo me he sentido extraño, no puedo sentir ya interés en ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú. Terminé con todas mis conquistas, te lo dije, lo sabes…Me quedé sólo contigo porque así lo decidí, porque así lo quiero y deseo. Quiero que te quede claro que esto nació de mí, gracias a ti. Pero no es en absoluto un recurso burdo para querer mantenerte a mi lado—relajó el gesto, casi clemente—. Es más, Hinata, si tu quieres seguir saliendo con otros hombres e incluso con Toneri, podría aceptarlo, no me importaría si así lo decides, sólo quiero que sepas que incluso así yo sólo podría seguir contigo y no vería a ninguna otra mujer como te veo a ti.

Levantó la mirada y lo observó con duda.

—Y… ¿si decidiera aún así quedarme sólo con Toneri y terminar lo nuestro?

Naruto comprimió los labios, se quedó callado un breve rato.

—Si eso te hace feliz…—Empezó—, me apartaría, sin duda. Ya te lo había dicho alguna vez, ¿no? Prefería verte lejos, aunque eso me duela, pero si con ello consigues ser feliz, entonces mi dolor no será en vano.

Sonrió afligido, sin embargo, aunque fuera una sonrisa dolida, también estaba llena de compasión y afecto.

Hinata, no supo en qué momento exacto se le escapó una pequeña lágrima y resbaló por su mejilla izquierda, perdiéndose en el límite de ésta.

—Naruto…—masculló, se abalanzó sobre él y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo—. Te amo. En verdad te amo.

El hombre correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía y la esencia misma de la chica.

Ya todo estaba en más calma.

—Entonces—retomó el hombre la plática, una vez se separaron un poco y se volvieran a ver a la cara— ¿Eso significa que te quedaras a mi lado? ¿Y qué hay de Toneri? ¿Seguirás con él? Si así lo decides, está bien, no voy a oponerme.

—No, Naruto—sonrió cariñosa—. Terminé con él anoche.

— ¿Qué? —Prorrumpió sorprendido— ¿Por qué? Creí que en serio te gustaba.

—Sí, me gustaba, pero…—espiró—Tengo que confesarlo, últimamente había estado pensando mucho en qué era lo que quería y lo que realmente me hacía feliz, si esta relación era la adecuada para a mí…

— ¿Y, cuál fue tu conclusión?

—Que tú me haces feliz, Naruto—lo cogió de la mano—. Toneri me puso a prueba al hacerme pensar que aceptar una relación en la cual no era compatible conmigo dada mi forma de pensar, era un error terrible. Y, ciertamente, pudo serlo. Al principio los celos me estaban matando, sufría mucho, lo sabes…Pero, bastó tiempo, paciencia y empatía para comprender esta clase de amor. Por ti es que aprendí que amar no es necesariamente que la otra persona sea tuya por completo. A tu lado comprendí que la esencia de amar residía en la confianza, el respeto y el procurar el bienestar de la otra persona, siendo consciente que, somos seres autónomos y libres. Y Naruto, antes me incomodaba estar en nuestra relación, pero ya no. Te quiero tal cual eres, y eres una buena persona. El hecho de que estuvieras con otras mujeres no te hacía un malvado monstruo, porque siempre fuiste honesto y amable conmigo, siempre me demostraste con palabras y acciones que realmente te importaba y, ahora, con esto de que has decidió pasarte al lado de la monogamia, me deja más que claro que tomé la decisión correcta de quedarme aquí contigo. Pero incluso si no hubieses decidido cambiar por mi causa, yo lo habría respetado dado a que, yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Seguiré fiel a mi modo de ser, no porque ahora tú seas igual a mí, sino porque así soy y eso me hace sentir cómoda y a gusto. Tú eres tú, yo soy yo y sencillamente decidimos compartir nuestros caminos, pese a nuestras diferencias.

Naruto tenía muchas ganas de soltar, al igual que Hinata, una lágrima de júbilo. Y quizá si se le logró escapar, pues disimuló el líquido con una risilla y una mano nerviosa que llevó para tapar parte de su cara.

—Hinata, creo que he ganado la lotería—expresó complacido—. Sabes que no creo en esas tonterías de película romántica genérica, pero hoy, hoy sí que lo hago. Ahora, ¿sabes de qué tengo muchas ganas?

La rodeó de la cintura y pegó su frente con la suya.

—No, ¿de qué?

—De hacerte el amor todo el bendito día.

Sonrió tímida, con un rubor en las mejillas. Llevó ambas manos a palpar con dulzura las mejillas del hombre para plantarle un beso en la boca.

—Bueno—dijo al separarse—, eso tiene solución.

 **-O-**

Y, en el último piso, en el penúltimo departamento del lado derecho; en el interior de éste, hasta el fondo en la habitación con puerta cerrada; en la cama, estaban dos cuerpos desnudos, entrelazados, sudados.

—Hinata—jadeó.

— ¿Si?

— Me encanta ser vegetariano.

 **Fin.**

 **დ**

* * *

 **Sufjan Stevens*:** Es un cantautor y músico estadounidense. Los géneros musicales a los que pertenece son  
Folk rock, indie folk, música experimental, pop barroco. ¿Por qué este músico? Porque era la música que tenía de fondo de al momento de estar escribiendo este capítulo, tantan. Recomendable si les gusta la música tranqui y "sad", sugiero "Fourth Of July" para llorar o dormir un ratito.

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé ustedes pero a mí me agradó cómo terminé esta paja mental naruhina mía.

Icelita, de corazón espero te haya gustado, como siempre, aunque luego salgo con mis churros, son churros escritos con mucho amor, aprecio, paciencia y dedicación. De mí para ti.

Aprovecho, igualmente, para agradecer infinitamente los reviews pasados, esas personas que me leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de regalarme otros pocos minutos de su tiempo en expresarme qué les había parecido, gracias. Incluso el último que fue algo negativo, pero igual agradezco a la persona que lo dejó (si lee esto) por haberme leído y dejar su honesta opinión. La respeto y comprendo de corazón, aunque lamento que no me haya dado la oportunidad de poder dar a ver que mis intenciones y el mensaje eran otras respecto a esta segunda parte. Porque sí, entiendo el fastidio de esa lectora (o lector) de tener que ver a cualquier mujer u hombre, bajar la cabeza y estar sufriendo por alguien en nombre del _amor_. No. Al final el mensaje que quería transmitir era otro, que el amor no son aquellas relaciones tóxicas en donde uno o los dos integrantes se la pasan sufriendo o convaleciendo el noventa y nueve por ciento de su tiempo (al menos no en esta historia, claro), sino que, debe haber por lo menos un balance y sea el respeto, la confianza y el bienestar emocional lo que impere en cualquier clase de relación.

Claro, al final Hinata decidió seguir siendo monógama, pero no por Naruto, si no por ella. Al final lo mismo pasa con Naruto, no decidió cambiar porque se sintiera presionado por el inicial sufrimiento o celos de la chica o su temor de que ésta lo abandonara, eso lo quiero dejar claro. Si éste lograra cumplir o no lo que dijo, de ser "vegetariano" lo que le reste de vida y no volver a consumir "carnes", se los dejó a su imaginación. Aunque hablando de un personaje como Naruto, el cual mantiene su palabra hasta el final, creo que la respuesta es obvia. Pero lo que gusten imaginar si son más pesimistas u optimistas, está bien. Final abierto.

Como sea, no me extiendo más y agradezco infinitamente (otra vez) el que me hayan leído, los favoritos y follows y, en especial, los bonitos comentarios.

Sin más, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en otras de mis pajillas mentales. Jiji.

Les mando un beso y abrazo de oso, Ivorosy.

 **Viernes, 13 de Julio 2018.**


End file.
